


I can't reach the top of the tree!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Series: Christmas Fic prompts [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Cormoran is a big strong brute!, F/M, Robin is not tall enough in her socks, a star MUST go on the very top of a tree, bit of Strike compliant swearing language, but they're too small!, chocolates on a tree makes Cormoran happy, delicious views looking up, they just are!, tinsel and fairy lights are romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Following on from parts 1 and 2 of this little sequence of prompt fills, Robin and Cormoran finish decorating the tree.*Editing them all now to get them in more appropriate place on Strike fandom as I wrote them a while back and they don't show at the recent updates *
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Christmas Fic prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534328
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: Cormoran Strike Boxing Day Ficlet Fest





	I can't reach the top of the tree!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [StrikeBoxingDayFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/StrikeBoxingDayFest) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> “I can’t reach the top of the tree.”

Robin took the length of glittering, ruby coloured tinsel which Strike had placed around her neck and draped it artistically over the branches, taking care not to cover up the actual ornaments.  
Cormoran did the same with a length of gold and purple tinsel closer to the top of the tree, and after adding several more pieces in various shades, including one rather gaudy matte pink and raffia one, which Robin wrinkled her nose at and placed towards the back of the tree, they stood back and regarded their handiwork.

“Gorgeous!” Robin stated, reaching to adjust a couple of branches and decorations, the various colours and soft lights reflecting against her pale skin and blue-grey eyes.  
Strike simply nodded and took the opportunity of staring unashamedly at his partner’s natural and unaffected beauty, however she twitched suddenly and gave a wide, beaming grin as she went back to her still open desk drawer.

“Almost forgot about these,” she held up a packet of chocolate tree decorations in the shape of square, wrapped presents, “I thought the bauble might not be enough to persuade you but you caved too easily!” she giggled as his face lit up.

“Choccies! Now you’re talking, Ellacott!” and he swiped the packet, tearing off the wrapping and extracting one of the small chocolates, “Although you could just hang regular sized chocolate bars on it rather than piddly little things like this!” he held up the unwrapped ‘parcel’ and popped the whole thing into his mouth.

“They’re bite-sized!....at least for you they are!” she grinned as she began fastening the rest of the chocolates onto the tree.

“I’d need about 12 of these to get a decent chocolate fix,” he stated, eyeing the one in Robin’s fingers.

“Well, there are only 8 in the packet, so tough tits!” she quipped.

Cormoran moved across to the almost empty box and sifted through bits of kitchen roll and tissue paper which had been used to protect some of the more delicate baubles.  
Robin joined him and lifted out the plain cardboard and tinfoil star which looked very much ‘home-made’.  
“Nobody bought me a star for the top,” she explained. “I had to get creative and make one.”

At some point she’d kicked off her boots and was padding around in her thick tights.  
Strike always marvelled at the small, neatness of her feet, especially when she was standing on tiptoes as she was currently.  
“I can’t reach the top of the tree!” she complained.  
The width of the base made the actual top difficult for her to get close to, even on her tippy-toes.

“Let me,” Strike suggested, and she assumed he’d take the star and fix it onto the pointed top himself.  
Instead she gasped as she felt his strong hands firmly around her waist, lifting her smoothly from the floor.

He liked the fact that his fingers met with a yielding softness around her waist, despite the fact that his large palms and thumbs almost encircled her feminine narrowness, and he like the fact that she had gasped a little as he lifted her.

Robin managed to gather her composure – somehow! – and she fiddled with the sandwich bag ties which were fastened to the back of the star with Sellotape and which served to hold it in place on the top of the tree.  
She wriggled slightly and felt her foot brush against Strike’s knee, or thigh; and from the firmness she felt, and the slight grunt from Strike, knew without looking that it was his prosthetic one.

Glancing up at her gave Cormoran a rather glorious view of the perfect swell of her breasts beneath her plum coloured sweater and he stifled a grunt as he felt her foot caress his thigh…panicking slightly that if she repeated the action slightly higher her toes would meet with an additional foot hold!

“OK….done,” she managed to state, more calmly than she felt, and she felt herself being lowered to the familiar floorboards.  
Cormoran cleared his throat and Robin adjusted her hair as he removed his hands from her waist and dragged one through his own unruly hair.

“Right…..pub?” Robin suggested.

Cormoran recognised a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, and considered that she’d already consumed a beer and a couple of swigs from his third one.  
The pub, and a glass of wine or two in addition, might be a very bad idea….especially given that his palms smelled of Robin’s perfume and the feel of her soft body was fresh in his frame of reference.

Fuck it….’tis the season to be jolly!

“Get your coat!” he replied, “I’ll ask if they can rustle you up an egg nog!”


End file.
